This invention relates to an arrangement for mounting mother boards in an electronic device such as a computer which requires high speed operation and high density mounting. More particularly, it is directed to a mounting structure for an electronic device where a plurality of identical mother boards are mounted and arranged in such a manner that they can be interconnected to a reference mother board with minimal cable length.
An example of a conventional mounting technology for electronic devices allowing their boards to be interconnected at a minimal distance is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-98698. In this conventional technology the cases, each of which accommodates a mother board, i.e., a unit, are staggered in order to minimize the length of the cables interconnecting the mother boards.